Last Caress
by Kimmie3
Summary: vincent one-shot. burdened by many sins, he forgets that the only way to atone, is to forgive himself.


Walking...  
  
Walking...  
  
His heavy footsteps falling in a steady rhythm, his eyes trailing the ground, the sun scorching through his black shirt to his back. He found himself deprived of all his thoughts for once in his lifetime, the incessant chattering is his mind finally silenced. He didn't feel guilty. He didn't feel immense sadness. He didn't feel happiness. He felt nothing. He felt hallowed out. All of his thoughts were on just walking... Keeping his steps in line, keeping going.. never slowing down.. never turning back...  
  
Suddenly a mass of shattered thoughts came rushing back to him, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rid them from his mind.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
....The waterfall.... it took all of his willpower just to stand in front of it, he wondered how he would ever find the courage to enter it. The clear water thrust itself through the still balmy air splashing as it merged with the quant river. It was so full of life. He envied it.  
  
I...I wish I could be like that....  
  
I feel... so defeated... so.. weak... I can't go on like this much longer.  
  
No one expects me to... couldn't you see it in their eyes?? The pity.. too much pity. Aha, but who holds the most pity for Vincent Valentine??  
  
That's right, Vincent Valentine.  
  
Shaking his head, as if that would silence his wandering mind, he focused on the waterfall again.  
  
I must do this. I have to do this. I need to be in the last place I saw her..one last time... before I... before..  
  
He shut his eyes again. Get it over with.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inhaling a deep breath, he reopened his eyes.  
  
He was walking again. Just as steady as before. His face betraying nothing of the burdensome thoughts cascading around his head  
  
No... don't let me think... not now..please..  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
He entered the cave, after an hour of persuading himself. It was cold, it was dark, and the feelings it brought out in him matched that equally. He had accomplished what he had came to do, but what he saw there brought a rush of emotions spreading throughout his cold dead heart.  
  
"Lucretia......?" he heard himself whisper almost inaudibly.  
  
She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman on the planet. And even in her current state, she remained beautiful. But she wasn't well... he could tell that.. she was sick.. very sick...  
  
Her lifeless body rested tiredly against the cold hard cave wall, her glazed green eyes rolled effortly in his direction.  
  
"Vin..c..ce..nt.." she choked out in a hoarse voice  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
He had been walking so long, he didn't even realize how far he had came.  
  
..Nibelheim... am I here already..??  
  
He stared stoicly at the town which was no more than half a mile from his reach. The Shin-Ra mansion lay just behind the town, staring ominously back at him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Immediately, he ran to her aid, but as soon as he got to arms-length to her she muttered a weak "stop"  
  
He searched her dull green eyes with his own crimson ones questioningly "Lucretia.......what's happening...?"  
  
She smiled a weak smile and clasped his hand.  
  
...It's so cold...  
  
He stared into her beautiful face with obvious concern, but she only continued to smile.  
  
"..They've...they've finally decided to... to let me go... Vincent..."  
  
He knitted his brows in confusion "...Go..?"  
  
"Jenova... I feel her leaving ..my body... I.. I am free of her.. now I can go... now I can rest...and.. and be with my son.... the way it was... supposed to be.." she explained.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
He found himself walking into the small town.  
  
...Nibelheim... so I end up back here after all....  
  
As he walked past the houses and stores villagers stopped their insistent gossip to take a look at the dark man who entered their community. They stared with a mix of confusion and fright on their faces.  
  
..That's right, they don't only come out at night...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"..The Lifestream..." he whispered as his eyes widened slightly as the realization began to set in.  
  
She raised a weak hand and gently caressed his cheek. "Its where I should have been... a long time ago... it's where...where I'll finally be at peace... please...please understand... Vincent... I do not mean to ... leave you again...."  
  
He gently removed her hand from his face and held it in his firm grip. "I... I understand my love....."  
  
Her near-lifeless eyes lit up with a faint glow "...You were always like that..."  
  
"..Like what...?" he whispered.  
  
"You were always so selfless and understanding.."  
  
He shut his eyes painfully, the last comment seemly troubling him immensely, "No... Lucretia..I'm not worthy of such praise.. especially from you... not after what I've done to you.."  
  
She placed a finger on his lips "shhh... Vincent... please don't..just please... just hold me one last time...."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
He entered the mansion.  
  
....Deserted...  
  
..That's not surprising...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
He held her close to him, her limp body placed softly near his. He felt the ever slowing beat of her heart, he heard the her short breaths. He caressed her, whispering comforting words in her ears.  
  
He heard her stifle out his name.  
  
Holding her at arms length, he studied her beautiful pale face.  
  
"Vin..c..ent.." she faltered  
  
"Lucretia.." he whispered softly.  
  
"Vincent... I... I forgive you..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
He looked down at the huge coffin beneath him.  
  
Her words ran playfully around his mind over and over.  
  
...Vincent..I.. I forgive you...  
  
..She died... she died...right there in my arms.. her dying words playing weakly across her lips.  
  
..I forgive you...  
  
He shut his eyes in frustration... She forgave me? How....? After all of her suffering at my hands...how...?  
  
He looked down at the coffin in which he had been a prisoner of 30 years again.  
  
She...... forgave me.  
  
He stared at the coffin harder  
  
She forgave me. ......all that's left.... is to.... to forgive myself....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Just fixed up the PILE of spelling/grammar mistakes!! Hopefully this will be more enjoyable to read now. This the very first fanfic I wrote! Please review and tell me your thoughts! 


End file.
